I'll Always Love You
by AnddiNickki
Summary: Edward left for Yale not knowing he left behind a pregnant Bella, when he comes back three years later with his girlfriend Tanya and finds a beautiful little girl in his bed, how will her react? What will Bella say? RatedTeen for Language.
1. Who That Little Girl In My Bed?

ok so this is I'll Always Love You and i have revamped it. this is the shortest chapter yu will see for this story. the rest will be more thn double the size of this chapter. im on summer break so i will be posting at least once a week on each story possibly more. i think i will be posting Hard Too Get on every monday or possibly more thn once a week. I'll Always Love You on tuesday or more. i will try and get the revamped verison of Darkness's Sunshine on and then it will be wednesday or more. Chocolate will be on thrusdays or more. enjoy I'll Always Love You.

oh dnt forget more reviews more chapters!

"Broken" by Lindsey Haun

* * *

Bella's Point of View

_I can never regret this. _

_It's happening, for real. _

_This is life changing, now that I have made this decision, I can't take it back. _

_I don't want to take it back. I want this, I want this baby. _

_I can't tell Edward. He has a future and something that will lead him to greatness. He can't know." _Tears fell from the pooling within my eyes. My thoughts held so much truth, Edward couldn't know and I will not regret this. The pink plus sign that I held in my hand decided my fate, decided my new path of life. A life with the creation of Edward and I, the baby that has equal parts of us. Our baby. I could help but cry more, I knew that Edward wouldn't know the baby and the baby wouldn't know its father and I wanted that for them. I reminded myself that he couldn't know. He was already gone.

Edward left for Yale, a month ago. The night before he left, we made the decision, neither of us thinking that me becoming pregnant was going to happen. But I'm glad while he's away I will have something of Edward here.

I knew that everything I was thinking was truth. I throw the test away and knew that the first person I would call was on my speed dial. She picked up on the first ring.

"Hi, Bella," Alice's chipper voice rang through my ears.

"Alice?" I whispered through my tears. Trying to find the strength to tell her.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I could hear the longing in her voice.

"Alice? I'm p-pregnant," I whispered knowing that she could still hear me.

"Ohmigod, Bella. I'm coming over," she said with love before hanging up. I dropped my cell phone and shed more tears then I thought possible.

* * *

Three Years Later

Edward's Point of View

I'm going home, back to Forks Washington; it's been three years since I've been home. Three years ago I left behind my family, friends and my beautiful girlfriend, the women I planned to marry. Those plans left my mind when I started my second year of College, that's when I met Tanya. My freshmen year of College was miserable, I didn't, couldn't talk to friends or family because it would make it too easy to make me change my mind and go back home. Tanya helped me fill the ach in my heart where my family and friends were, but nothing would really heal the rips where Bella use to be. I'm not done with school but its summer and mom and dad are just dying for me to come home. I gave into all my mother's begging and pleading, and that is why I am now waiting for my twin sister Alice to come pick us up.

It was a normal gloomy day in Seattle; we still had a couple hours in the car before arriving home. Tanya was on her cell phone as we stood with our luggage, Alice should be here soon. Before I formed the last of the sentence I thought I saw a small pixie running towards me.

"Edward!" she screamed crushing me into a hug.

"Nice to see you to sis," I chuckled. I saw Jasper behind Alice, when she let go of me I gave Jasper a guy hug, before Tanya cleared her throat. I looked at her and she gave me the 'are yu going to introduce me' look.

"Alice, Jasper this is my girlfriend Tanya," I continued "Tanya this is my sister and her fiancée Jasper," Alice lost her smile when she looked at Tanya, but she put on a fake smile and turned around and started leading the way, Jasper helped me with the bags. Tanya walked behind Jasper and I. I brushed off how Alice acted and got into Alice's 911 turbo yellow Porsche and started trying to figure out how to make this car ride less painful.

"Hey I got an idea, why don't we play Magic Radio?" Magic Radio was the game we all use to play instead of using a magic eight ball. Alice seemed excited to play.

"Okay, sure," I whispered.

"Okay, I'll go first. How will Edward and Tanya's relationship stand at the end of the summer?" Alice asked the radio.

"When your broken into a million little pieces," I saw Alice give a quick smile before turning the radio off the ask another question. Tanya gave me a look and Jasper laughed. I just ignored everything, letting the time pass by.

It felt like forever had come and gone and came back again when we arrived at my parent's house. I saw a blue Camaro in the front, Alice parked next to it before jumping out of the car and running in the house. Tanya waited for Jasper and I just refused to help us carry anything, I rolled my eyes and thanked Jasper for helping me. Once inside Jasper, Tanya and I went straight for the stairs. Once inside my room, memories of Bella and I flooded my mind, everything was huh I left it but the bed didn't have a sleeping Bella in it. It had a sleeping little girl in it. Jasper put the bags in the room and left before I could ask a question. Tanya looked up from her phone and her eyes got huge.

"What is that?" she spat. Oh well Tanya that would be a little girl.

"Tanya, why don't you go freshen up in my bathroom and I'll handle this," I whispered not wanting to wake the girl. Tanya rolled her eyes and went to the open door to the left of us. I sat down all the bags in the corner and went to the bed. I sat on the side of the bed and looked at the girl. She was beautiful; she had long ringlet curls in a bronze that matched mine. Her heart shaped face and pale skin, gave me a picture of Bella. She looked like a baby Bella. I picked up the sleeping girl in my arms and left my room. I went into the kitchen to see everyone there, mom, Bella, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett. Bella looked more beautiful than ever, once I saw Bella I felt the beautiful baby in my arms stir.

* * *

Bella's Point of View

Since the day I gave birth to Rensemee Carlie, I've been with the Cullen's. I moved in with them after I had her, Charlie had past shortly after Edward left because he was shot on the job. It took a toll on me before I knew I was pregnant. Esme and Carlisle moved me in with them giving me a room and Rensemee a room even though we slept in Edward's room. They understood why we did and they were fine with it. All of us still lived here; Esme and Carlisle expended the house so we all had our own little homes within the house. Alice and Jasper had their bedroom, bath and living room, as did Rose and Emmett.

Carlisle was still looking as young as ever with his blonde hair that was starting to show very little gray and crystal blue eyes, with his pale skin. Esme looked beautiful with her caramel colored hair falling into loose curls, green eyes that were almost as beautiful as Edward's. Alice still has short black spikes that she has had since high school, crystal blue eyes that matched her fathers, little petite pixie. Rosalie kept her long locks golden blonde, her striking features and piercing blue eyes, with a body that every woman envied. Jasper looked like he did in high school with honey colored loose tousles and blue eyes that matched his twin Rose. Emmett is as big and as buff as ever, his curly brown hair and brown eyes never changed. I looked the same too, I was still a plain jane with my long curly brown hair and brown eyes, I had more defined curves, and I was still rather small.

Rensemee looked every bit like Edward as she did me, she has his bronze hair with my curls and my chocolate brown eyes and both of mine and Edwards pale skin, she always gives me that crocked smile that Edward made famous.

I lay Nessie down on Edward's bed before kissing her forehead and meeting Alice in the kitchen with Rose, Esme and Emmett.

"Nessie worn out Bells?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah," I said. Rose and I had put Nessie down for a nap; she had a long day to today. I knew something was happening today but no one would tell me what was going on.

"Esme would you like some help?" I asked feeling bad that she was slaving over the stove. She smiled.

"Sure, thanks Bella," I smiled and went to work alongside her. Esme had become my second mom; I loved her so much for everything she has done for me her and Carlisle both. Alice and Rose were setting the table while mom and I finished the food. "Bella dear will you run down stairs and get some wine?" Esme asked. I smiled and nodded.

In the basement, Esme and Carlisle have a large wine collection. I picked through looking at what would be good with dinner tonight. I grabbed two different ones just in case people wanted a variety. I thought of my baby girl; Rensemee reminded me every bit of Edward, she would be such a daddy's girl like I always dreamed if he knew about her. I pushed those thoughts out of my head and went back upstairs, I heard everyone walking and I heard Rensemee's name. I looked up and felt myself drop both of the wine bottles. Splashing myself and the floor with wine, my face froze. Ohmigod.

* * *

Alright i fixed somethings be sure to read other stories! REVIEW REVOEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	2. Spokane Washington

ok so heres another chapter sorry it tooks so long for it. i really want to get thses stories longer and get them up faster but i found out that i was going to be in a pageant and i have been very busy with that and i feel bad about not working on my stories, stick with me and i will try and make them even longer then this. sorry its so short.

"Airplanes" by B.O.O ft. Hayley Williams

* * *

Bella's Point of View

My face froze but my mind didn't, Edward. Edward was standing in front of me holding our little girl in his arms, an image I imagined many times. I knew that everyone was quite knowing this was I huge moment for me, Edward didn't know who Nessie was and I was standing there like a idiot. He looked the same but somehow even more beautiful, his messy tousled bronzed hair was in its same untidy style, his emerald eyes were showing confusion and other emotions. It took all my strength to rip my eyes from his, I looked down at my daughter who was just awaking. She looked at me and spoke.

"Mommy," she whispered a reached her arms out for me. I looked around and no one was in the kitchen anymore. Edward's face turned to surprise. I was about to walk forward and grab her but then I realized I was standing in a pool of wine and mind field of glass. Instead I spoke to her.

"Renesmee, baby why don't you go find Auntie Ali and I'll come and get you in a few minutes," I spoke to her, she nodded and gestured for Edward to let her down. Once she was out of the room I went and jumped over the wine and glass and grabbed a rag and broom to clean it up. When I came back Edward was still standing there, like he was frozen. Once I got down on the ground he spoke.

"Bella?" he whispered. I looked up at him.

"Edward," I whispered. "I know you don't understand but just don't go there, now either help me or get out of my way," I knew I sounded like a bitch but inside I really wanted to curl up into a ball en' cry, well one part of me did anyway. The other part of me wanted to jump into his arms and kiss him but I wasn't letting either show through. Edward grabbed another rag and got down to help. We cleaned in silence, I knew he had questions about Renesmee. But I would talk to him after dinner. Once the kitchen was cleaned Edward disappeared and I told everyone to come back in, Alice went done to get another bottle of wine. I felt bad that I had broken one but Esme assured me that it was fine. I was helping Esme bring out everyone's plates when I saw her.

She sat in between Edward and Rose, Emmett sat next to Rose, beside Emmett at the end of the table was Carlisle, Esme would be sitting on the other end facing Carlisle. Jasper facing Emmett, Alice facing Rose, Renesmee facing the mystery girl, and me facing Edward.

She was beautiful, long strawberry blonde curls and sapphire eyes, she had pale skin like the rest of us, and she looked tall and had the lowest cut shirt you could get before showing everyone what ya got. I really didn't like my daughter seeing that. She was beautiful but she looked like a slut, when she saw me come into the room with me and Esme's food she kissed Edward's cheek. I didn't let it show but it hurt like hell. Everyone had a plate of food in front of them, Esme and I sat down and conversation began.

"Bella, when's your new book coming out?" Rosalie asked. I looked at her, everyone knew already.

"The end of this month," I said. I looked at my daughter; she was eating her chicken and fruit. While the rest of us were eating salad, streak and mash potatoes. For a little girl who was about to turn three she was very smart and mature. I eat quietly, till I heard Renesmee speak.

"Mommy?" I looked at her.

"Yes, sweetie?"I said to her in a sweet voice.

"Who's that?" she pointed to Edward and mystery girl. I looked from her to Edward. Then I spoke.

"That man is Edward and…" I paused not knowing her name.

"My girlfriend Tanya," Edward finished, I looked at Renesmee as she said,

"Why does he have my hair?" she asked. I felt the whole table look at Renesmee and me. I looked around I saw it in Esme's eyes I had to say something.

"He has your hair sweetie because Edward is your father," I said everything only looking at my daughter. I heard Edward sigh as if he already knew.

"What?" Everyone looked at Tanya. "There is no way that little twit is Edward's he doesn't have a child!" she screamed. I was beyond angry I was pissed. I stood.

"How dare you, my daughter is Edward's and you will never speak about her in that way. Edward didn't know about her, but what does it matter I don't think he's told you that he and I were together before he left, you have no right!" I screamed back. I felt ashamed I shouldn't have done that. I picked up my daughter whispered 'I'm sorry" to Esme, grabbed my purse from the bench by the door and ran to my car. I set Renesmee in her seat and drove away as fast as I could, I heard Alice and Rose screaming for me to come back but I had to get my baby away from this, I had to get myself away from it before I did anything more I would regret. I didn't know where I was going but I drove for hours, I didn't know where I had gone will I saw a sign that read "Welcome to Spokane" I was in Spokane Washington. I drove till I found a hotel that I would be comfortable staying in with Renesmee.

I ended up staying at the Davenport Tower. I didn't know how long we would stay here but I knew I would be going to buy us more clothes tomorrow. Our room was a king suit, I felt horrible that I left but maybe this is what I need. Renesmee slept most of the ride to Spokane so I just set her down on the bed and she went straight to sleep. I on the other hand went and took a shower.

I let the tears fall for the first time in two years. The water wasn't doing anything but masking the tears, I cried silent ones, not wanting to wake Nessie.

Once I was out of the shower, I found some paper and a pen that was in the room and began writing more on my new book that was in the process (the sequel to my book that was coming out at the end of the month.)

" _Night fell on the world, letting me close my eyes and fall into a dreamless sleep. I knew tomorrow would be a new day and even if he was gone and didn't love me and wasn't coming back my love for him was always exist and I wouldn't give up hope for the search for him. I loved him, I couldn't sit around, I had to find him and let him know that I love him even if he didn't love me. _

_The morning sun rays hit my back through my cotton shirt, warming my skin and awaking me for the day. He would be gone on these days of school, not being able to show himself or his family in the sunlight. Beautiful diamonds would cover their bodies and people would know they were different, not that the over whelming beauty, pale skin and auburn eyes gave away anything. _

_I miss them more every single day, school isn't the same, it was boring before them at least when they were here I looked forward to going to school because I knew I would see them, him. He holds the most important place in my heart, he was the missing piece to everything, and my soul mate didn't want me. But some part of me had to find him and tell him even if he didn't want me that I loved him. My thoughts were interrupted by my father._

"_Are you going to be late for school?" he gave me a lifted eyebrow. I rolled my eyes at him and left out the door. It didn't really matter if I was late people were still surprised I was even showing up to school, I was depressed but I knew what I had to do the make myself let go of the love of my life as the say if you love something set if free. _

_The hallways were full of students talking amongst themselves, giving me oh-mi-god looks as I walked past, if felt like my first day all over again but I didn't have someone wanting to eat me. What I would give for someone wanting to eat me. Classes flow by, lunch I sat with my old friends, mostly staying out of conversation counting down the minutes till my next class because if was one less class till I could go home and continue my search on where they might have gone. _

_Biology was lonely; I sat by myself at my desk, writing my homework off from the board. I spoke to no one, I seemed depressed to everyone and I was but I was really acting this way so no one asked my questions if I was alright and okay because I might break down right here and I didn't need any more embarrassment, then having people think I was the one that drove them out of town. People and their dumb rumors. It hurt but I tried to ignore them as much as I thought they were true. _

_When I opened the door to the house I sprinted to my room and over to my computer continuing my search, I started checking hospital employment files, seeing if they had recently rehired Charles. Seeing if I could get information on where they could be living. Looking at city files off all the places he had told me they had been and where they rotate homes every so often. I found him the last place I would have thought to look, not a very creative vampire is he? But I one point in time he was my vampire."_

I turned in late sleeping with my daughter in my arms. In the morning I sent Alice a text so she knew I was okay and I asked her not to tell anyone where I was. Nessie and I set out to find some clothes and necessities.

* * *

Edward's Point of View

I knew it was coming. I didn't want to believe it but I knew it was true she was the spinning image of Bella with my hair. God she was beautiful, Bella was as gorgeous as ever. But I couldn't think that way about her. It hurt, it broke my heart when she walked out with my daughter on my arm but it also hurt the horrible things Tanya had said. Everyone had left the table leaving me and Tanya; mom gave me a look letting me know how horrible I made Bella feel by not saying anything. Alice and Rose had said "What's wrong with you Edward?" as they got up from the table, Emmett, Jasper and dad all gave me sigh's I knew what I had done was wrong. I let my girlfriend drive their sister, bestfriend and daughter away. I drove _my _daughter away. I had to be the one that went to find them. Tanya was so angry with me, she just went to bed. I was kicked to the couch. I didn't sleep very well, but it was better them nothing.

Before breakfast Alice pulled me aside. "What is it Alice?" I asked my twin sister.

"I got a text from Bella, I know where she is but she told me not to tell anyone and I know that you have to be the one to go get her. I'm betraying my sister for you." I knew Alice felt bad about betraying Bella but I had to know where she had gone.

"Where is Bella and my daughter Alice?" I said anxiously. Alice paused and gave me that "what-did-you-just-say" look. "What?"

"You said 'your daughter'," Alice looked like she had tears of joy.

"Yes, Alice. Renesmee in my daughter," she brushed it off and gave me Bella's location. I told the family I was going to run around and get some things and shop around. I felt bad for lying, but I couldn't just let them walk out. I knew my feelings for Bella were starting to resurface but I wouldn't let them show. I needed Renesmee and I am with Tanya now. I took Alice's Porsche knowing that I wanted to be there fast, the hours flow by. Before I knew it I was in the elevator on my way up to their room. I had told the girls at the desk that I was staying with them and that I needed a key card, so they gave me one. I opened the door to the suit and looked around for the bathroom, they had a large suit that had living quarters and then you turn the corner and there's a door which held the bed and bath. A large king size bed was in the center of the room and a bathroom to the side. I ran into the bathroom, I heard them come in. I left the bathroom and I saw that Renesmee was sitting on the bed with the door of the room closed. She had turned on the T.V.

"Renesmee?" I whispered. She looked at me with her beautifully innocent face.

"Daddy?" Her voice was velvety and sweet. She was so beautiful just like her mother.

"Yeah, baby girl," Her eyes lit up and she jumped off the bed into my arms. I hugged my daughter; I picked her up so I didn't have to bend anymore. I buried my face in her hair.

"Daddy," She whispered, it was like music to my ears. Renesmee and I both turned when we heard the door open.

* * *

Bella's Point of View

Renesmee and I didn't wake up to early but we got cleaned up and dressed before hitting the mall, Nessie and I went to Nordstrom and got Nessie all the things she needed and wanted, I even picked up a couple things before I went over to Abercrombie and Finch to shop for myself. I even treated Nessie and me to a haircut and Mani and Pedi's. The day was fun and I did hard core shopping, Alice would have been so proud of me. Renesmee and I grabbed dinner before making our way back to the hotel.

In the elevator I thought about the family, I miss them all so much and I know Nessie does too. I still didn't know how long we were going to stay here; Edward and Tanya were going to be staying the whole summer with the family, maybe we would stay here till they left. Rensemee and I had dinner at the mall where we shopped. I carried the bags, letting Renesmee carry two of her little bags.

I opened the door to the room and dropped the bags in the living room part of the suit. Nessie disappeared into the bedroom. I started shorting through the clothes and things tidied up things, I had heard Renesmee turn on the T.V. in the bedroom, I soon followed after her into the bedroom. I stopped when I saw Edward holding my daughter in the middle of our hotel room. I snapped out of that quick.

"How did you get in here?" I said coldly. I crossed my arms.

"Alice and I told the girls at the desk that I was going to be staying with you guys and got a key card," Edward explained. As much as I still loved him, why in the hell would he chose now to chase after me. ALICE! I knew I shouldn't have told her.

"Of course, Alice told you. Why would you tell them that, you're not staying with me and_ my _daughter," I snapped.

"Bella, she's just as mine as she is yours," Nessie sat silently in Edward's arms. It was really a turn on that he was defending out daughter but to hide it I rolled my eyes, I took her from his arms putting her on the bed and dragged him out with me into the living quarters shutting the door behind us. As soon as it was shut, I pushed him against the door. Edward looked into my eyes, I held his gaze before crushing my lips to his. I knew he was surprised but it didn't take long before he was kissing me back. Our lips moved in unison, I pushed his jacket off his shoulders as he pushed me back on to the couch, keeping his lips attached to mine and lay down on top of me.

We continued with something that I was sure I would regret but at that point I didn't care.

* * *

ok make sure to review and i will have more motivation to get more chatpers up! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	3. Bitches, Hotels and Clubs

ok guys heres anouther chapter i hope you like it and remember to vote on the poll because i will be closing it on christmas (12-25-10) and if you want to know i am updating this story all teh time because it has the most reviews so i hope you enjoy and REVIEW!

"Better Than Revenge" by Taylor Swift

* * *

Bella's Point of View

I woke on the couch in warm strong arms with a blanket covering our bodies. I felt Edward's breathing stay at an even pace coming from behind me. From the looks of the dark room it was about four in the morning. Renesmee was still asleep as well was Edward and I needed to get clothes on before she did wake. I turned my body carefully so I was facing his chest. I couldn't bring myself to wake him up just yet, laying in his arms just felt so right like we were meant for each other. I felt a little regret about what we did last night but it was slowly going away as I laid in his arms.

I laid my face into his chest, and took in his scent. I placed small kisses on his chest, before pulling myself up so I was at his lips. So full and perfect, they were swollen like mine. I kissed his check before pecking his lips. I hugged him before, I carefully shock his body. Edward began to stir then he opened his gorgeous emerald eyes. His eyes looked into mine with confusion but he recovered quickly.

"Bella, what did we do?" He whispered. I felt the sadness fill my eyes. I pulled myself out of his arms removing the blanket from my uncovered body and stood in front of him.

"You should get dressed, you never know when Nessie will wake up," I whispered disappearing into the bedroom, she was still sound asleep. I kissed her cheek before, going to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror at my crazy messy bed hair and swollen lips. After I finished checking myself for any hickys or anything, I had one on each side of my neck. I guess I will have to get some good cover up.

I turned the shower on and let the water and steam take me. The more and more I thought about last night the more and more I started to regret it. But some part of my body knew that everything felt so right. I knew that Edward was my other half, my true love and I couldn't just let him walk out of my life or Renesmee's for that matter. I knew I was going to have to fight for him, but I couldn't keep him away from the family, I knew Nessie and I would have a short stay here. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard to door open. I knew it was either Nessie or Edward so the fact that the glass door was kinda of see through didn't really bother me.

"Bella," I heard his velvety whisper. I stayed quiet, but I could feel the tears run down my face with the water. I cried silent tears.

"Bella, we have to go back," I knew it was true but I was going to make the best of the alone time we still had, so I sucked up my tears. I slid open the door a little and poked my head out.

"I know we do but come here," Edward stood right in front of the closed door with his eyes closed I saw them open when I said 'come here' I saw him hesitate but he did walk towards me so he was standing in front of me at arm length. I reached out my wet arm and grabbed him his shirt, I stood on my tippy toes and placed a sweet kiss on his lips that he quickly responded to with tracing my lower lip with his tough. That was when I decided that it was time he had a shower too. I reached for the helm of his shirt and pulled up. Edward got my message and pulled his shirt off and I went to work on his jeans. It took, me seconds to get him undressed and in the shower with me.

Edward and I washed each other and both of us were sneaking kisses every chance we got. We used to have many of these showers in high school, never doing anything but kisses but neither of us were ashamed of our bodies. It wasn't till now I realized how much I missed our showers and now that I had, I wasn't going to let it go. I couldn't let it go for mine and Renesmee's sake.

* * *

Edward's Point of View

How could it feel so right and so wrong? With Bella and our daughter things felt so right but they felt so wrong because I had Tanya and there's just something about her that has kept me with her. Being here with Bella wasn't a mistake but that doesn't mean it was the right thing to do. I knew I had to talk to Bella. She had disappeared into the bedroom. I dressed in my clothes before going in. Renesmee was still sound asleep under covers up to her ears. My baby girl was just beautiful.

"Daddy," she whispered. She talked in her sleep like her mother. "Daddy, why don't you want mommy?" Rensemee cried. My mouth dropped, my three year old knew what was going on. She wanted her parents together. I walked over towards my baby and kissed her hair.

"I do want mommy," I whispered. It was the truth I did want Bella but some part of me wanted Tanya too. Bella and Tanya are complete opposites, I love Bella's compassion but I also love Tanya's wildness.

I pulled my sleeping daughter into my arms and held her close. "I love you baby girl," I whispered .I gave her a kiss before tucking her back into her bed. I had to talk to Bella. I pushed myself towards the bathroom and slipped inside.

The heated room was filled with thick steam, the heat warmed my cool body.

Bella," I whispered. "Bella, we have to go back," I let my eyes close as I spoke.

"I know we do but come here," Bella had poked her head out of the shower, I hesitated but I walked to about arms length away from her. I watched as she reached out her wet arm and grabbed me by my shirt, and kissed me. I didn't really kiss back at first but I gave in. I felt Bella's hand slip under my shirt and I got her message before removing my clothing and hopping in with her.

I washed her as she washed me, we snuck kisses every chance we got. I missed these showers, we had them all the time in high school. I always tried to get Tanya to take them with me but she always said no, something about that she hated having people near her in the shower, that it freaked her out or something.

* * *

Bella's Point Of View

Edward and I finished our shower before hopping out and drying off. I went out into the room dressed with my hair up in the towel, Renesmee was sitting on the bed waiting for us.

"Mommy!" she screamed in excitement. I smiled at my baby and ran to her and picked her up in my arms.

"Baby girl!" I matched her excitement. We both giggled as I spun her around the room. We both stopped and look at Edward when he excited the bathroom.

"Daddy!" Renesmee screamed once again. Its five in the morning and I'm sure were bugging our neighbors but I didn't really care at this moment. Edward smiled at our daughter and reached out for her.

"Hi, Princess," Edward greeted her with a hug and kiss.

We sat in bed for a couple hours before packing up and catching some breakfast. Edward and I decided that we would have Renesmee ride with Edward for the first half of the trip and when we stopped in North Bend I would take her back.

I gave my daughter one last hug and kiss before kissing Edward's cheek.

"Be careful," I said meaningfully into his green eyes. Edward kissed me and said.

"You too," I gave him one last look before getting into my Camaro and he got into Alice's Porsche.

I enjoyed those couple hours to myself they gave me time to think. What were Edward and I now, were we together not together? I had no clue and I knew he sure as hell wasn't going to tell me. I had called Alice letting her know I was coming home, she also asked me about all the glary details which I gave to her on speaker phone with Rose. She told me they were down in Alice's closet so there was no way that Tanya would hear a thing. Alice and Rose also told me about how after I left they spent the night screaming at Tanya in Edward's room because he had been kicked to the couch that night I guess.

What was I going to do if Edward didn't want to be with me, how was Renesmee going to take it? It would hurt her horribly. I had to fight for him, maybe even if he didn't want me we had to get rid of Tanya, I love Edward too much to let him be with such a bitch.

At North Bend we made the switch and continued on our way home. I can tell you I have never been so happy to see home. As we pulled in I saw everyone run out except for Tanya she slowly made her way out and slowly walked toward Edward.

"Bella! Renesmee!" Once I got Nessie out of the car we were hit with hugs. Emmett's was the most painful.

"Isabella Marie Cullen! If you ever leave me again I will…." Emmett stopped to think. I laughed at him and I noticed that he called me Isabella Marie Cullen, he and Jasper have been telling me that I'm a Cullen and should change my name but I just haven't done it because I wanted nothing more than to be a Cullen but I wanted to get that name by marrying into the family. Alice and Rose teased too saying even Renesmee was a Cullen so her mom should be too.

"I promise I won't leave again," I said to him before turning to Esme, who was almost at tears.

"I'm sorry mommy," I said as she hugged me.

"It's alright, but please don't let mama have to worry like that again," We both smiled at each other and nodded. Esme was my mother and as much as I missed my birth mother Renee, she had passed away years ago and it was nice to have a mom again.

Once the hugs and tears were over, well kisses for Edward which Tanya gave every time I looked at him or he Renesmee in his arms, Alice announced that evenings plans.

"Okay, we are going out to this new club called Twilight," Alice was bouncing up and down but we knew she meant business. I knew I wasn't going because I needed to stay with Nessie but I would help Alice and Rose get ready. "And yes Bella you are going too," I snapped my head up.

"Alice are you forgetting I have a baby to take care of, I can't go," she laughed at me.

"Oh you silly girl, Mom and Dad are going to watch her," I opened my mouth to protest, but she stopped me, "They offered, they want time with their granddaughter so you're going with us," I sighed in defect and gave Carlisle and Esme a thankful smiled, before Alice and Rose pulled me down to Alice's bedroom. The boys laughed as I begged Alice not to play Bella Barbie.

"Okay, Bella do you want to look hot tonight or what?" Rose said once we got to the room.

"Rose, who do I have to look good for, I know what happened between us while we were gone but that defiantly didn't mean anything," Rose and Alice both rolled their eyes, they didn't say anything but they did get to work on me and I was kind of scared.

I was dressed in a pair of white shorties and a black cropped baggy off the shoulder long sleeve shirt that was open in the back, when on it was cropped enough that you could see my belly button if I moved right but you still saw a lot of my tummy. I was put in a pair of black ankle booties that had a cris-cross design on them with a peep-toe, I worm my B neck that Edward gave me on our first anniversary that I never took off, I worm silver hoops with black and silver bracelets. I had on a black two hole ring with diamonds in it, I wore my promise ring on my wedding finger that he gave me after two years that I rarely took off either and on my pointer finger I had on a black flower ring. Alice and Rose did my make-up with smokey eyes and peachy lips, Rose did my hair in big sexy curls. I looked in the mirror and felt so beautiful and not to say so myself I looked hot!

"Ohmigod, Alice, Rose thank you!" I hugged them both before I helped then get ready.

We dressed Alice in a tight bandaged dark gray skirt that hit about mid thigh, a white strapless top with a pair of raspberry colored platforms, feather earrings, jeweled bracelet and flower ring down in the same color, she wore her wedding ring and a silver moon necklace as well. We did her hair in her normal spikes and she wore the same make-up as me with silver eyes (instead of black) and raspberry lips.

Rose had my shirt but in a dress that hit mid thigh and it was only a one should dress. She wore zebra pumps with a zebra bangle and a silver Juicy Couture bracelet, a two hole zebra ring with a long neck lace with tiny beaded accents. She paired it all off with her diamond hoops and her wedding ring. We tried something different with her hair by straightening it. She wore the same make-up as Alice and I her eyes done smoky with black (like mine, Alice did smokey with silver) and she wore her famous red lips.

We all looked hot and we knew it. Jasper peeked his head in the door letting us know that everyone was ready to leave. We followed him upstairs to see Emmett, Edward and Tanya waiting, Esme and Carlisle were upstairs with Renesmee. Alice, Rose and I started laughing at Tanya's outfit and we saw Emmett and Jasper were looking in disgusted.

She was dressed in a night gown, you could tell it was a night gown too, it was silk with lace in a maroon color it hit about right under her ass. She wore stripper shoes that were about seven inches down in black and look like a mary-jane, they made her look Edwards's height. She wore diamond earrings and bracelets as well, she defiantly looked like a slut. Her make-up looked like it was painted on and you should tell she had in extensions because I don't think your hair can go from under your bust line to your waist in two days.

They boys were dressed in jeans. Edward wore a black button down with the sleeves rolled up, Jasper with in a long sleeve white tee and Emmett was just in a gray tee shirt. I couldn't help but think Edward looked amazing. I loved that his eyes popped open when he saw me. Tanya looked at us in disgust but Alice, Rose and I could stop laughing to care. We said goodnight to Esme, Carlisle and my baby before leaving, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rose drove Emmett's Jeep while I took my Camaro and Edward and Tanya took his Volvo.

The drive to the club wasn't long and I was ready to have a drink if I was going to have to deal with Tanya all night.

We went inside, the club was packed with people but it wasn't unbearable. Once we got a table we ordered drinks quickly, and I have to say our waiter was pretty darn cute, with his blue eyes and brown hair.

"What can I get you guys?" he said looked straight at me.

"Can I get a Green Apple Smirnoff?" I said flirty with a smiled.

"Anything for you sweetheart," I smiled, Emmett took big brother rule and went next.

"Yeah, us guys will have beers, thanks sweetheart," Jasper and Edward laughed.

"Don't mind him, I'll have the same as Bella but I want Raspberry," Rose said as she laughed at Emmett. Alice got the same thing but in Mandarin Orange. We all but Edward and Tanya laughed when the waiter almost left without taking her drink, she ordered a dirty martini. Oh big surprise she wants it to be a dirty one.

We chatted as we waited for our drinks once we each got to take a sip the song came on. Dynamite by Taio Cruz started and Alice, Rose and I gave each other the look, we had to dance. We left the boys with Tanya and went to the middle of the dance floor. We danced together singing along with the words.

In about the middle of the song I felt arms snake around my waist, I turned and it was the waiter. I just laughed and danced with him, I pushed my body back into his as we swayed with the music. He turned me around so we were facing each other, I don't know what came over me but I kissed him. It was great but nowhere close to kissing Edward. We broke apart when the song ended.

"By the way what's your name?"

"Damon," I gave him a kiss on the cheek and said.

"Cute," he smiled and kissed me.

"I got to get back to work but here's my number give me a call," he slipped a napkin into my hand. I smiled and kissed his lips again before heading back to the table, Edward looked furious, everyone was on the dance floor and Tanya was nowhere to be found. I just sat down and reached for my drink.

What the hell, Bella," he hissed though his teeth. I pulled away from my drink and opened my mouth to say…...

* * *

hummmmmm i wonder what Bella says! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	4. Dynamite and Photographs

I KNOW I KNOW!

**I feel so bad for taking so long to update and its short too boot! IM SO SORRY! **

**Im trying really hard to write this story out but im having writers block so you guys leave me reviews on what you what to see happen! IM COUNTING ON YOU GUYS!**

**PLEASE HELP! REVIEW and let me KNOW what YOU WANT to HAPPEN! **

**AND!**

**THIS STORY WON FOR MY MAIN STORY SO PLEASE HELP ME SO I CAN GET WRITING AND FINISH THIS STORY AND START ON MY OTHERS AGAIN! REVIEW AND GIVE ME FFEDBACK!**

**"**Dynamite by Taio Cruz"

* * *

Edward's Point of View

"What the hell, Bella," I hissed through my teeth at her, she pulled away from her drink and stared me in the eye.

"What the hell yourself, Edward. I'm an adult I can kiss, dance or slept with anyone I want. I'm not your property and last time I checked I'm not even yours," Bella said with venom in her voice. She had a point she wasn't mine but she still shouldn't be with any other guys.

"That's real nice, I'm sure Renesmee would love to see you with a different guy every week end cause I know they won't stay around because you seem to pick assholes," I taunted with a growl. I saw the tears form in her eyes before she pulled herself together a spoke.

"Your right, I did pick an asshole. Too bad he's Renesmee's father," She whispered before getting up and walking away. Her words cut me like a knife. I was being an asshole but I didn't know what to do. I love my daughter and I have to make this work so I don't lose her like I did Bella. I knew my chances for her were gone forever, I didn't regret the hotel and I don't regret Renesmee, I want Bella but she would never take me back. I knew my fate I would forever be stuck with Tanya.

* * *

Bella's Point of View

I knew he was right I really have no interest in Damon but he wanted me and it was nice to be wanted, no one said I was going to sleep with him but it felt nice. I wiped my tears away when Damon spotted me.

"Sweetheart," I followed his voice, he gave me a kiss and smiled. "Follow me," I was still hurt by Edward's words that I didn't know what I was doing. I followed Damon into one of the back rooms, the room was dark but you could see heaving lights behind a screen.

I followed Damon behind the screen; it was big white backdrops with lights and camera's. I guys with shaggy black and blue hair was playing with the camera. Damon kissed my cheek before speaking.

"Austin," the guy looked up from the camera at us and smiled.

"Damon, I see you brought a girl with you," he looked towards me and Damon nodded. "Well gorgeous would you be opposed to taking some pictures with us would you?" his question rang in my ears. Tonight was supposed to be fun and Edward had ruined that for me, I thought about it for a split second before answering with a smile.

"When do you wanna start?" I felt both of their happiness. They led me to the white backdrop in front of the camera, Austin turned on music and Damon joined me in front of the camera. I just started dancing and ignored the flashing going on in front of me. Damon was placing kisses everywhere, my lips, neck, nose and cheeks. I felt wanted and I was having fun. I don't know how but my top ended up on the floor leaving me in my shorts and black lacy bra. I didn't really care; I knew I don't have a man at home waiting for me so what was the point.

The camera kept going off and Damon lost his shirt, revealing a six pack but not as good as Edward's eight. I just didn't care I was cutting lose and being with a guy who probably didn't care about me but he wanted me, he wanted to kiss me and hold me. Something I haven't had in forever. I let Damon press his lips to mine as Austin took some more pictures. I was happy or I thought I was till I saw his face.

* * *

Edward's Point of View

I kept searching all over for Bella. I had to apologize. I asked the bartender if there were any back rooms and she showed me to them. I looked in everyone before I came to the last one.

I heard music and laughing. I opened the door was walked through the dark room; I came to an area where I found Bella. I knew no one could see me because I was behind everyone. I saw Bella and what's his face in front of a white background. Her shirt and her white shorts were at her feet. She was standing there kissing and laughing with this guy in her lacy black bra and zebra print underwear. I was surprised and angry at the same time. Surprised she was doing all this in her high heels; angry that she was doing my Bella would never do anything like this. _She's not your Bella, Dumbshit!_

I couldn't stand it Bella was up there with this guy in her underwear, and they were taking pictures. This could end really badly, I have to stop this. I can out from behind and stood behind the guy with the camera. Bella's face went from joy and laughter to fear and shocked.

"Edward!" She screamed. I didn't say anything I just walked over to her, grabbed her shirt and shorts and took her arm and pulled her.

"Hey, you can't just take her, let her go," Damon of whatever his name was said. I felt her trying to get me to let go.

"Edward let go of me!" I fault her pulling on my arms, I stopped dead in my tracks, and she wanted to stay with these guys!

"Bella, do you not see how bad that looks? Can you not see that they are taking pictures of you?" I let go of her.

"Edward, I'm not yours. I want to stay. Just leave," Bella took her clothes from me and went back over to Damon.

"Fine, I'm not leaving till you come with me," I crossed my arms and stood. I saw Bella thinking by the way her faced looked.

"Fine, let's just go," Bella gave a piece of paper to Damon and kissed him, before grabbing my arm and pulling me out of the room.

Bella pulled harder and harder as took me out of the room. We were outside of the club before she stopped to turn and face me. "How dare you, go and embarrass me like that?" Bella was still standing in her underwear out in the cold screaming at me.

"Bella did you not see how bad that looked; they are taking pictures of you in your underwear making out with a guy." I knew I was yelling at her. It just hurt me to see her with him, when I knew she wasn't going be mine, even when I never would have a chance.

"Edward, I have taken care of our daughter ever since she was born. I love that girl to death but I want to have so fun for once. Damon was kissing _me_, _he_ wanted _me_. I haven't had that in forever, I'm not even sure _you_ ever wanted _me_. I want to…" That was all I heard before I kissed her. Of course I wanted her, in every way possible.

* * *

Bella's Point of View

"Edward, I have taken care of our daughter ever since she was born. I love that girl to death but I want to have so fun for once. Damon was kissing _me_, _he_ wanted _me_. I haven't had that in forever, I'm not even sure _you_ ever wanted _me_. I want to…" I didn't get to finish my sentence before I was attacked with warm, soft lips, the lips that I longed for since he left. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled on his hair. I pulled back and took my clothes from his hands and put them on, Edward pulled me back in for a few more kisses before he lead me to my Camaro, neither of us had even had a full drink so we were fine to drive. Edward put me in the passenger seat and he got in the driver's seat, he held his hand out for the keys and I handed them to him. Edward asked where we should go; I told him our meadow,

Edward kept his hand intertwined with mine with one hand on the road, but as we stopped at the few stop lights he would sneak a kiss or two, I guess high school traditions never die.

The meadow was dark but lit up with the stars and moon, Edward held me in his arms, he's like my own brand of alcohol, I got drunk off his scent and crooked grin. I didn't even bother with the lights when we entered my room, I closed my eyes and felt myself float on the grass receiving kisses and doing things I could only think to regret in the morning but as like the night at the hotel I could care less.

* * *

Tanya's Point of View

What the hell is this Bella characters problem, Edward is mine and he always will be. There is no way the selfish brat Renesmee is Edward's and what kind of name is that anyway if I ever had a kid I would name it something classic, beautiful and exotic, like Tanya! (Happy dance clap) not that I would ever have a stupid little brat, god I hate like kids.

This Bella person has to go and I mean has to go now!

Once Edward returned from his little trip we were told we were going to a club tonight and I knew I had to work it.

Plus I had to look hot for Riley, he was going to meet me at the club and we could have some fun of our own, (WINKS)

* * *

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! - ily Anddi(:


	5. Stress Free, Yeah Right!

I knew its not a lot and there isnt a song to go with it but I am seriously struggling with writing fanfiction, I have really been focasing on my own stories that I am publishing on TWCS or . Please Review and Enjoy, also check out my stories on TWCS! Link on my profile!

* * *

**Bella's Point of View**

I woke with the sunlight warming my back. The blanket from the back of my car was underneath me, Edward's dress shirt was being used as a blanket for me. Edward was using me as a blanket, only wearing his boxers.

We didn't speak at all, the first time we spoke was saying good morning to Renesmee. Edward smiled and kissed me before, going back to Tanya. I didn't really mind that he was going back to her; I was still in wonderland from the night before. I fell back on my bed when a little pixie burst into my bedroom.

"Bella!" Alice jumped on my bed and laid down with me. "What happened last night?" she asked. I smiled at her. "No, no, you didn't?" Alice said with joy. I smiled and nodded. She got even a bigger smile and crushed me in a hug. "Bella, this is fabulous, now get dressed," she ordered as she stood.

"But why?" I replied wanting nothing more than to stay in the bed all day.

"Because, we are going shopping today, Nessie is already getting ready with Rose. Oh, and mom and dad decided to take one of their yearly honeymoon's at the very last minute and left this morning," Alice was jumping around, pulling out an outfit.

"Okay," I sighed in defeat, got up and looked at what she had picked out, it wasn't half bad.

"Get dressed!" she yelled as she left the room. I rolled my eyes and laughed. I got my butt in the shower and washed my long hair. I stayed under the stray of the burning water, once I was relaxed enough, I got out. I through on my bra and underwear, before going to work on my make-up, I did very natural eyes and face, I even put on bronzer since it is summer now. I wore a nude lipstick with a shimmer gloss over it. I let my hair air dry, into soft silky waves. I dressed in the outfit Alice picked for me, adding a few of my own touches. Once I was ready I grabbed my sunglasses and bag, and headed up the stairs to my daughter and siblings.

Jasper, Emmett and Edward were all in the living room, Jazz and Em watching t.v. and Edward was playing with our daughter on the floor, lifting her up into the air, pretending she was supergirl.

"Bella," I turned and saw Rose and Alice coming down the stairs, looking amazing as they always do.

"Morning," Rose hugged me, and then turned to the boys. "Okay, let's go," All the guys got up, Renesmee ran and hugged me, and I gave her a kiss. We followed everyone to the Escalade, Carlisle's family car. Edward stopped me and we watched Renesmee run to her uncle Emmett. Edward had grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him, he kissed my forehead before kissing my lips.

"You look so beautiful," I blushed, and kissed his check before walking out the door and into the garage. I climbed into the seat next to my daughter. We sang along together with all the songs. The car ride was a fun one to say the least, but with my daughter and my siblings there's always something that make us all just have to laugh. I was actually looking forward to shopping today, I wanted to get some new things for summer, get Renesmee so new things. Today was going to be a stress free day.

I was wrong! I was dead wrong, shopping is never stress free. I should know what I was going with Alice and then on top of that I have Tanya, who is so far up her own ass she can't see past herself. I knew I couldn't run anymore, I had to stay and deal with all of this.

* * *

**Tanya's Point of View**

"Miss Tanya?" I turned at the sound of my name and looked down at the little monster that was trying to ruin my plans.

"What, you little twit?" I hissed, I hate kids. I said that if I had a kid I would name them something beautiful like Tanya, but they are so annoying , Eddie and I are not having kids! Her face turned sad, I laughed.

"Oh is the little baby going to cry?" I laughed in her face. "I hate to break it to you sweetheart but you are not wanted, your daddy hates you because your ugly just like your little mommy," the little twit burst into tears and runaway. I laughed and throw my head back and I walked away with my heels clicking all the way over to the jewelry that Eddie was going to buy me.


	6. Broken Nose?

Bella's Point of View

The worst feeling in the world, is watching your daughter come running at you in tears.

"Renesmee, what's wrong baby?" I sat on my knees, holding my teary eyed daughter in my arms.

"Miss Tanya is so mean," she huffed.

"What did she do, sweetheart?" Renesmee pulled back and looked me in the eyes with her beautiful emeralds.

"She said, that I wasn't wanted and they daddy hates me because I am ugly like you, but mommy you're not ugly," I pressed my baby close to my heart as I lifted her with ease. I listened to the clicks of my heels, as I walked towards Rosalie and Alice, who were looking at a pair of Prada shoes.

"Rose, Alice can you please take Renesmee?" Rose saw the look in my eyes and nodded as Alice reached for my baby. I kissed her forehead and gave her to her aunt. I handed Rosalie my bag, and made my way to the place I knew she would be.

At the jewelry counter, like every other gold digging whore. She leaned over the glass, in bubble gum pink and her hooker shoes.

"Tanya," I stood in front of her. Tanya slowly turned to face me, with her caked on face, popping her gum.

When my fist hit her face, I had an instant relief. Tanya grabbed her nose as she screamed.

"You broke my nose, you bitch!" I watched the blood pour down her face.

"Don't ever speak to my daughter, if you do I'll do worse than break your nose, bitch," As the words flowed out my mouth, Edward and Alice came into view, both running our way.

"Tanya!" Edward run to her side, while Alice has a smiled plastered on her face, she walked slowly making her entrance.

"Edward, she broke my nose!" Tanya yelled. Edward looked at me with disbelief in his apologetic eyes.

"Tell him, what you told our daughter," I linked arms with Alice and we went to find my daughter.

The mall trip was cut short, not that I didn't get plenty of things. Edward and Tanya went to the hospital while, the rest of us went out to dinner. Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie all congratulated me for clocking Tanya. Renesmee was assured by all of us that she wasn't ugly, that she believed but she was still having trouble believing that Edward didn't hate her. Edward would have to fix that bond.

I carried my sleeping baby into the house, while Emmett and Jasper kindly took in all of the girls, plus they're bags. I changed Rensemee into her PJ's, before placing her in bed and kissing her forehead.

"I love you," I whispered, before turning out the light and going up into the main house to find my siblings.

"Did she go down easy?" Jasper asked. I laughed.

"Of course, Rensemee is a very good girl," Jasper laughed knowing it was true. Alice handed me a glass of wine knowing that I needed it. Us girls enjoyed out wine, while Jasper and Emmett indulged on their beers. It was about after midnight when we all decided to hit the sheets. Jasper had to carry a very drunk Alice to bed, I wasn't drunk but a little buzzed. A sleepy Rose stumbled to her room with Emmett on her heels. Bidding each other a good night, we went to our respective rooms.

I check on Renesmee one last time before finally entering my room. I stripped down, before changing into my sports bra and a pair of boy short style of underwear. I climbed into my black silk sheets and let the cool AC of the house dance across my neck as my hair laid on my pillow.

"Bella," a soft voice, I only dreamed about spoke in the darkness. I opened my eyes from my light sleep, and let the face come into focus.

"Edward? What are you doing?" I asked sitting up, my stomach now exposed to the cool air in the room.

"Tanya's nose is broken," he whispered. I rolled my eyes out of exhaustion and annoyance.

"Thank you, captain obvious. I know I broke her nose, don't you remember I use to fight all the time?" I knew how to throw a punch, and I knew how to break bones, Tanya's nose just happened to be my victim today. Edward chuckled.

"Yes, I remember." He paused and licked his lips. "Bella, what did Tanya say to Nessie?"

"She didn't tell you?"

"No, she didn't," I rolled my eyes. Of course she didn't.

"She told her that she was unwanted, that you heated her and that she was ugly just like me," I said it all in one breath, tasting the venom as it came out of my mouth.

"She said that?" Edward shook his head. "You're not ugly Bella," that's what he was worried about? That I was worried I was ugly?

"I know I'm not ugly Edward, Renesmee is beautiful and Tanya is jealous that a three year old is more attractive then she is. Are you really not worried that your girlfriend told your daughter that you hate her?"

"Of course, I'm worried. I will be talking to Rensemee in the morning and I will be talking to Tanya when I go to bed," I was too tired to argue with him, I would have more fight in me in the morning.

"Alright then, good night Edward," I said quietly. Edward grabbed my chin and placed a soft kiss on my lips before speaking.

"Night beautiful Bella," I smiled and watched as he left. I pulled my covers up and dreamed of a green eyed man.

"Mommy!" I felt my three year old jumping on me as I stayed under the covers. I laughed and grabbed her and I sat up.

"Morning sweet girl," I kissed all over her face. Renesmee giggled.

"Mommy, daddy told me that he loves me and that I shouldn't listen to Miss. Tanya," I smiled.

"Daddy's right sweetie. Daddy loves you so much and never listen to Tanya, she's jealous that your prettier than her," I winked at her. Nessie giggled and told me to get dressed so we could go up and have breakfast with everyone else.

Keeping on what I already was dressed in I just throw on a pair of knit shorts. I didn't really care that my flat stomach was exposed, it was like being in a swimsuit and it's not like Emmett and Jasper haven't seen worse.

"Morning sunshine," Alice bounced around the kitchen like the cooking fairy. Rosalie was milking a cup of Alice's famous hangover cure with her eyes and toast. The boys were all up to their ears with pancakes, eggs, breakfast meats and toast.

"Oh, Bella's been working out," Emmett joked. I really never worked out, I just didn't really gain weight, which could be a problem as I get older but, whatever it works for now. I looked down at my toned stomach and laughed.

"Yes, Emmett you caught me," Everyone laughed. Edward came into the room as I was sitting Rensemee's plate in front of her. His eyes glued to my body, but that changed real quick as Tanya appeared. I started making my plate as she walked past me and whispered. "Whore," I laughed.

"I'm sorry, how does your nose feel this morning Tanya?" I asked with the sweetest tone I could manage. She glared and huffed. I saw the smiles on every ones faces and I continued to eat my breakfast. Tanya, of course took her food up to her and Edward's room. I shrugged my shoulder and brush the bitch off.


	7. Tiger Lilies

Go to My Profile to See Pictures and Outfits!

* * *

Edward's Point of View

I can't seem to do anything right. I have to keep Tanya around for reasons I'm not telling any of my family. I love Renesmee and I don't want to leave her at the end of this summer. I want Bella. I want my family back, the family I had before I left.

When I met Tanya, it was nice to have a distraction from Bella and the fact that I missed my family so much. Little did I know what family she came from, a Mob family. Tanya had told her family that we were dating and her father Aro did a background check on me and had found out about Bella and my parents. Now that I think about it about the time that they started digging in my life Bella was about to give birth to Renesmee.

Aro had flow Tanya and I both to Alaska for a family visit but I soon learned that if was an interrogation. Tanya must have given her father the impression that we were more along the lines to be married, instead of dating. Aro threatened me that if I didn't stay with Tanya, if and until she wished me away I would pay a price for leaving his daughter. At first he just threatened to kill me, but he then realized it would be more affective to threaten Bella's life instead, knowing she was a past girlfriend. I can't leave Tanya, until she wishes.

Bella's Point of View

Alice being Alice always comes up with brilliant plans. Alice had a feeling that this summer would be life changing, I don't know how right she will be but, Renesmee starts preschool at the end of this summer my baby is growing up. She's turning four and me, I'm going to be twenty-two. I don't know about my siblings but I was going to do things that I had always wanted this summer.

"Bella," I sat with my legs in the pool, with Rensemee on her turtle flouty when Alice se next to me. I was in my nude colored bikini contrasting Alice's neon pink one.

"Alice,"

"So, I was thinking that I want to get a tattoo," I looked at Alice and smiled.

"Really? I didn't think you were the tattoo type?" I laughed, Alice pushed on my arm.

"Shut up," she giggled. It was decided right then what we would be doing today. Tattoos.

I knew that Renesmee could not come with us today, so I set up a play date with her little friend Jacob. Jacob's mom Sue is a dear friend of Esme's. Esme helped her get a job right after Jacob was born, so she could support herself and Jake. Jacob is four and Sue is only twenty.

"Bella, remember to dress comfortably," Alice being her normal self. I just left my nude bikini on and through on a white crochet dress over the top, a pair of matching crocheted wedges.

Word of Alice's and I's plan had spread through the whole house, they all like the idea. Rose, Jasper, Emmett, Edward and even Tanya had decided to all join in and get tattoos themselves. They chatted while we were in the Escalade, on our way to the only trusted tattoo parlor in Forks.

"We should get the Cullen Crest," Emmett said to Edward. They both liked the idea. Jasper was going with a more subtle choice of tattooing 'Alice' on the inside of his wrist. Rosalie choose a black and white pattern of beautiful roses stretching up her side and ribs. Alice choose five butterflies flying up her back. Tanya even choose to get one, a tramp stamp of course, right above her ass read 'Tanya' very unique right? Lastly there was me and I choose two tiger lilies going up my side.

The pain was the worst when they went over my ribs, but Emmett and Edward had the needle go over their spine, so mine wasn't as bad as that. All of us satisfied with our new ink, made the uncomfortable journey home. Tanya choose to take a nap, while Edward and I went to go get Renesmee.

Edward sat stiffly in my passenger seat.

"Your back hurt?" I asked, my ribs sure did. Our skin was tender and stiff.

"A little, what about you?"

"I'm a trooper," I smiled, as Edward laughed.

"That you are. Why tiger lilies, Bella?"

"They're my favorite flower, they're strong and fierce like a tiger and soft and sweet like a lily. Your mom brought me tiger lilies while I was in the hospital after I had Renesmee, she asked me to move in with that day. It's not just a flower, but pedals full of memories and their pure like Renesmee," I finished my rant, and looked from the road to Edward. He stared at me with intense eyes.

"Don't look at me like that," I asked.

"I've missed so much," Edward must have said to himself.

"It's not your fault,"

"Yes, it is. Yes, it is Bella," He held his face in his hands. I grabbed his wrist with my fingers, making him look at me as I stopped on the side of the road.

"Edward, I hid Renesmee from you. None of this is your fault." I cried, he heard the change in my voice and looked at me, seeing the tears run down my face.

"Bella," he whispered.

"No, don't try and make it better. I shouldn't have done what I did," he left it at that. I continued on our way to Sue's.

A sunny yellow small house at the end of the street. Sue lived a simple life with her son, one much less complicated then my own, and oh how I envied her.

"Thank you, so much for keeping her, Sue," I said as Edward buckled Renesmee into her car seat in the back of the Camaro. Sue and Jake had followed us out. Sue looked young and youthful, with her long silky straight black hair, and brown eyes. Her skin was tanned and warm. Jake was the spinning image of his mother, only his black hair was very short and spiky.

"No problem, Bella. You have to show me what you got though," I laughed along with Sue and lifted up my dress to show her.

"Beautiful Bella," she smiled. We said our goodbyes and made our way home.

"Did you have fun, with Jake, Renesmee?" I asked looking at my beautiful baby through the rear view mirror. Renesmee smiled, showing her pearly whites.

"Jake's my boyfriend, mommy," she giggled. Edward turned and looked at her.

"Boyfriend?" Renesmee nodded. Edward looked at me and smiled, then back to Renesmee. "Young lady, you are too young to have a boyfriend. You have to be thirty before you can date," Edward made his case and Renesmee pulled a typical reaction.

"Daddy, you have to let me! Jake is prefect!" Renesmee whined. I laughed and spoke.

"Don't listen to daddy sweetheart. Mommy makes all the rules and you can date whoever you want, but personally I think Jake is a great choice," I winked at her.

"Hey!" Edward pouted. I just smiled at him.

"Okay, mommy," Renesmee smiled.

Arriving back at home, Renesmee ran into the house with Edward and I on her heels.

"Nessie!" Emmett picked her up and spin her around.

"Emmy!" I watched as Emmett almost put her on his back, then remembering his fresh tattoo. I laughed leaving my daughter in the hands of her uncles, and went into the kitchen to find Rosalie beginning dinner.

"Smells good, Rose," I sat down at the bar. She laughed.

"Thanks Bella, but we all know my cooking isn't anywhere near yours," I just rolled my eyes and laughed. Alice came bouncing in, ready for food. Rose made her famous Italian dinner, We all ate like pigs, except Tanya who barely touched her salad, stating that she was in too much pain to eat.

After dinner, every choose to turn in early, by taking their pain relievers and getting some much needed sleep. I bathed Renesmee, before putting her to bed. I made my way to my own room and took my dress off. I stood in my mirror admiring my new skin.

"Beautiful," I turned around to see Edward leaning against my doorway.

"What are you doing down here, where's Tanya?" I asked not bothering to cover myself up.

"She decided to get away for a couple days and went to one of the high class hotels in Seattle, she took a cab," Edward whispered knowing the rest of the house was asleep.

"Oh," I whispered, I moved into my closet and changed again into my sports bra and a pair of knit shorts. I walked bad over to Edward and slipped his cotton tee off and he slipped out of his jeans as we curled up in my king size bed, and black sheets. It was nice to be able to curl up and feel safe and sound in the arms of my beautiful green eyed man.


	8. Read Me!

Hey, Everyone! I will not be continuing this story, as the characters have stopped speaking to me.

I'm just out of inspiration! I will be taking the stories down as of tomorrow.

If you would like to adopt the stories or read over them one last time, please do so, or contact me. I would love to see these stories be adopted and be able to read what your wonderful minds came up with based upon a idea that was in my head! LOL.

Please, please don't be angry with me. Contact through messaging if you would like to adopt or leave a review with your thoughts. I value opinions and cant wait to read your goodbyes the these stories. Anyone who wishes to adopt, can always consult me if needed as they continue on with the story!

Also check out my story Forbidden Love! It's the only story I am keeping and lately I've been updating everyday!

Thank you, Anddi


	9. I've Been Adopted!

**I'll Always Love You** has been adopted by SimplyNessieCullen

**Darkness's Sunshine** has been adopted by Sarah2086

Alright guys, these lovely ladies have adopted these two stories from me!

I cant wait to read what they had added and I hope you all faithful readers will go and read their additions.

Please, please check out the only story I am keeping **Forbidden Love**!

To all my faithful readers, I hope you don't stop visiting my work because I have decided to give up stories that I could no longer do justice for!

Please still look out for stories I publish and I am not done writing by any means!


End file.
